Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle battery systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for externally charging a low-voltage battery in an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles may use a high voltage (e.g. 400 V) battery system to propel the vehicle. This may be referred to herein as a first battery. An electric vehicle may also include a low voltage battery system to power various other functions (e.g., lights, windows, and ignition). This may be referred to herein as a second battery. Electric vehicles may thus include a low voltage battery similar to the low voltage batteries found in conventional automobiles. The output from the first battery may be stepped down and used to charge the second battery.